


Reddie to Come Home

by UggsBetts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: Later, when Richie visits Eddie, when Eddie is lying there in the hospital bed, his cheek sewn shut and his stomach a bundle of gauze, after the doctor explains how whatever had punctured him had missed not only his spine but barely grazed his internal organs, and that he was a very lucky man, Richie asks Eddie how he knew. Says that just before It shot out it's claw and skewered Eddie, Richie saw something flash in his eyes, and Eddie moved to the right an inch. Eddie holds Richie’s hand and asks if he's ever heard of something called the Shine, that one of the nurses there had mentioned it, and was it really the craziest thing that they'd heard of?





	Reddie to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw IT Chapter 2 last week and I can't get over it, so here's the happy ending they deserved.

At the loser’s club reunion, everyone realizes that they forgot Derry after they left, but as Richie looks at the man he’s loved his entire life, he knows that he never forgot Eddie. He could _ never _ forget Eddie.

After It was finally defeated, Richie runs back to Eddie and holds him. Eddie’s eyes stare out, empty and vacant, and the hole in his chest gapes open and bleeds. Richie turns to his friends and yells:

“He’s not dead! We have to help him!"

Bev: “Richie he’s-” She checks his pulse, takes this last moment of respect for her deceased friend, and for her friend who survived, “...holy shit, he’s alive!”

Ben fireman carries him out because of his rippling abs, and every year on the anniversary of Pennywise’s defeat, Ben gets a very inappropriate text from Richie addressed to his abs, saying _ thanks for saving my boyfriend _ , until several years later, when the text says: _ thanks for saving my husband. _

The gang works together to get him out of the cave, because the Loser’s Club was magic, and they finally figured out how to use it.

They take Eddie to the hospital, where he is immediately taken into surgery. Then they take Richie to the reservoir, and hold him as he cries.

Later, when Richie visits Eddie, when Eddie is lying there in the hospital bed, his cheek sewn shut and his stomach a bundle of gauze, after the doctor explains how whatever had punctured him had missed not only his spine but barely grazed his internal organs, and that _ he was a very lucky man _, Richie asks Eddie how he knew. Says that just before It shot out it's claw and skewered Eddie, Richie saw something flash in his eyes, and Eddie moved to the right an inch. Eddie holds Richie’s hand and asks if he's ever heard of something called the Shine, that one of the nurses there had mentioned it, and was it really the craziest thing that they'd heard of?

While Eddie is in the hospital recovering, Richie goes back to the bridge and freshens his love letter to Eddie, cleaning out the new paint with an old knife.

It turns out, Stanley _ had _tried to kill himself, but it sent him into a coma instead. He wakes up after the Losers defeat Pennywise, and mentions how foolish he feels in the letters he writes to the whole gang, but how proud of all of them he is.

Eddie goes home, and divorces his wife. He realizes the marriage wasn’t real, that he was playing out the same messed up relationship with her that he had with his mom. He realizes that there’s somewhere else he needs to be, and that there’s someone else he needs to be with.

Eddie shows up at Richie's doorstep in LA, and knocks loudly. Twice.

Richie opens the door, stands there in an old dark blue robe, his face cracks open in a confused smile, and says _ Eddie Spaghetti, what the fuck are you doing out here? _

Eddie pushes past him into the house.

“Why haven’t you had a relationship since we defeated IT?”

Richie: “I don’t know what-”

Eddie: “Tell me the truth.”

Richie takes off his glasses, rubs his face, then looks at Eddie with all the love he’s ever had for him apparent there, his heart breaking as he says: “I didn’t wait for you. Don’t think I did.”

Eddie smirks. “Kiss me, you asshole.” 

Ben gains weight down the road, and Beverly loves him with or without the six pack. She divorces her husband, gets his shares of the company. She and Ben never marry. She’s done with marriage and they never have kids, and they are _ happy _.

Richie and Eddie get married, of course. Eddie is the one who proposes. _ All _of the Losers are there. 

Everyone is safe, everyone is loved, and everyone is finally home.


End file.
